The Wings of Freedom
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Uma noite silenciosa, um céu sem estrelas e um mudo convite. Levi jamais esqueceria a noite em que ele provou pela primeira vez o gosto da liberdade.


- Shingeki no Kyojin e seus personagens pertencem a Isayama Hajime;

- Esta é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- Fanart da capa: .

* * *

**The Wings of Freedom**

Ele nunca achou que realmente sentiria o gosto da liberdade.

Sua vida sempre aconteceu por trás de olhos semicerrados e encarando as alturas. E não, aquela visão não tinha relação com seus 160 centímetros. Eram as altas paredes, os largos corredores e, principalmente, os muros gigantescos que cercavam sua realidade. _Exatamente como gado atrás de um cercado,_ pensou ao jogar a nuca para trás. As costas não estavam muito confortáveis naquela posição, mas que opção ele tinha? _Eu estou de guarda esta noite e soldados não podem se dar ao luxo de sonhar com camas macias e assentos confortáveis._ Então, a cadeira de madeira clara e com uma das pernas levemente bamba serviria seu propósito. _Se algum _deles_ aparecer novamente eu terei apenas que ficar em pé. _O ar estava abafado naquela noite e, embora estivesse no topo da torre, Levi conseguia sentir o cheiro de terra seca e o discreto odor de esterco vindo dos estábulos. Aquele cheiro ele conhecia quase tão bem quanto o seu próprio.

Quando se fazia parte da Scouting Legion, a montaria era parte do cavaleiro, pois aquele era o único meio de se aventurar do outro lado das muralhas. _Não importa o quão alto você seja, além dessas paredes não somos nada._

O céu estava negro e havia poucas estrelas naquela noite. Intimamente o moreno esperava que aquilo fosse sinal de chuva, porém, nos últimos dias até aquilo parecia ser um luxo. Os pastos se tornariam mais verdes e os animais não sofreriam tanto o chão rachado e cheio de pedregulhos. O Corporal suspirou, apoiando o pé direito no chão e inclinando a cabeça para trás. Nada. Não havia nada a fazer além de permanecer olhando através da larga janela. _O restante do castelo deve estar inconsciente, _o pensamento não era otimista e fez com que Levi voltasse a encarar o céu. Seu equipamento estava recostado à parede, bem diante de seus olhos, e não havia nada errado ou que precisasse de atenção. As lâminas foram afiadas pela manhã, os motores da Engrenagem de Manobra 3D checados e até mesmo suas botas de cano alto foram limpas e lustradas. Elas tocavam o chão de pedra batida e ele jamais teria escutado os passos vindos do corredor, exatamente devido à grossa espessura da porta. As quatro batidas, no entanto, chegaram altas e claras aos seus ouvidos.

"Corporal", o rapaz levou a mão esquerda para trás, fechando o punho da direita e levando-o à frente do coração. O cumprimento oficial era tão natural ao moreno que ele sequer notou; era como respirar.

"Eu estou ouvindo." O Corporal manteve-se de costas. Ele não deveria receber visitas até a manhã do dia seguinte.

"Eu estou aqui para rendê-lo. O Comandante pediu para chamá-lo."

_Não,_ ecoou como um mantra dentro da cabeça de Levi, contudo, ele somente encarou o céu escuro uma última vez antes de se colocar de pé. Seus passos soaram ocos enquanto ele cruzava a pequena distância até a parede, abaixando-se e pegando seu equipamento. E apenas depois de se virar foi que o moreno ofereceu qualquer atenção ao rapaz ainda parado à porta. _Eu não sei o nome desse..._ O Corporal pensou em perguntar, entretanto, decidiu que deixaria aquilo para outro dia. Desde que todo o seu esquadrão fora aniquilado ele travava uma árdua luta para não se permitir envolver demais com os novos recrutas. _Se eu fecho meus olhos eu ainda consigo vê-los perambulando pelos corredores, fazendo barulho na mesa de jantar e reclamando da limpeza. _Levi passou pelo rapaz, ganhando o corredor e virando à direita.

O castelo não era grande e, apesar de cada andar ter cerca de dez cômodos, a grande maioria estava fechada e suas portas barradas por grossas tábuas de madeira. O porão era o local mais fundo e escondido, e havia sido ali que Eren Jaeger permaneceu por alguns dias, trancado e acorrentado. O térreo servia como sala de jantar e de reuniões, e os quartos eram divididos a partir do primeiro andar. Havia cerca de vinte pessoas naquele lugar, todavia, nem todos dormiam lado a lado. As mulheres ficavam com o primeiro andar — mesmo que existisse somente quatro delas no local — e os homens espalhados pelo andar acima, onde se incluía o quarto do próprio moreno. O terceiro andar, porém, abrigava os aposentos do Comandante e era naquela direção que ele seguia. O longo corredor estava bem iluminado por dezenas de tochas, ainda que não fosse necessário. Ele jamais esqueceria os cerca de cinquenta passos indispensáveis para chegar até aquela alta porta escura.

Erwin Smith era o Líder da Scouting Legion e naquela noite ele esperava pelo Corporal encostado em sua janela. Levi entrou após bater três vezes na porta e sem pedir autorização. O quarto não estava tão bem iluminado quanto o corredor e aquela visão o fez abaixar os olhos à medida que colocava seu equipamento na parede rente à porta. O cômodo era espaçoso, quase o dobro do tamanho dos quartos dos demais andares; no entanto, não havia exageros ou luxos. A cama era de tamanho padrão, larga e com apenas um travesseiro e um cobertor. Havia uma estante do lado esquerdo, uma mesa próxima à janela e três cadeiras. O restante do espaço era preenchido com uma cômoda de tamanho médio e o vaso mais horroroso que o moreno já havia visto e que não servia para basicamente nada.

"O que houve?" O Corporal parou no meio do quarto. A voz soou baixa e sem emoção e seus braços penderam ao lado do corpo. "O rapaz estava amedrontado. Ele provavelmente nunca ficou de guarda na vida."

"Eu sei," o homem próximo à janela tinha um copo nas mãos. Os cabelos louros não estavam perfeitamente penteados como de costume, mas o dourado era facilmente visto devido à claridade da noite. "Uma grande oportunidade para aprender, não acha? Amanhã enviaremos outro novato até que todos tenham a mesma chance. Partiremos para além da Muralha Rose em poucos dias e quero que todos tenham pelo menos um pouco de experiência."

"É arriscado. Se alguma coisa acontecer durante a noite..."

Em um dia normal Levi jamais questionaria qualquer decisão de Erwin, contudo, aquele não seria um dia normal e ele percebeu isso no exato momento em que o recruta apareceu em sua porta. Naquele instante o moreno soube o que aconteceria e estar ali apenas transformava suas desconfianças em realidade. O louro levou o copo aos lábios, dando dois longos goles e virando-se pela primeira vez. Os passos levaram-no até a mesa e o copo foi pousado sem muita cerimônia. O Corporal permaneceu no mesmo lugar, observando o Comandante se aproximar e tentando ignorar a maneira como os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiavam. Seu corpo inteiro parecia entender o que aconteceria.

A mão que tocou seu rosto era grande e quente, e ela desceu até seu pescoço com certa possessividade. Daquele ângulo Levi pôde ver os olhos verdes e os lábios rosados do homem que havia caminhado até ele. Erwin era quase dois palmos mais alto e o moreno precisou erguer o olhar para encará-lo diretamente. Sua companhia deu um passo à frente e ele caminhou para trás.

Um meio sorriso cruzou os lábios do louro, que pareceu se divertir com aquilo.

"Você... estar aqui, não é uma ordem, Levi." O Comandante sussurrou as palavras. Seus dedos tocavam a nuca do Corporal, onde os cabelos eram mais curtos do que o topo de sua cabeça. "Você pode voltar para o seu posto se quiser."

"Eu sei." Levi respondeu com o mesmo tom de voz. Seus olhos estavam nos lábios de Erwin. _Eu sei que posso ir embora. Mas querer e poder são coisas diferentes._

Os lábios se aproximaram, entretanto, o moreno recuou uma segunda vez, dando mais um passo para trás. Aquela atitude agradou ainda mais ao louro, que apertou seus dedos e puxou levemente os cabelos escuros antes de mantê-lo imóvel e finalmente beijá-lo. _Vinho. Ele estava bebendo vinho..._ A carícia foi forçosa e a língua que invadiu sua boca deixou clara quais eram as intenções do Comandante. O Corporal tentou afastá-lo, todavia, assim que suas mãos tocaram o peito de seu amante, a força de vontade tornou-se menor. As pontas de seus dedos subiram pelo peitoral e reconheceram aquele corpo. Seus olhos se fecharam, devagar e incertos, mas, quando finalmente se tornaram cerrados, foi a vez de Levi retribuir à carícia. O beijo tornou-se profundo quando as línguas se encontraram e a mão que estava em sua nuca desceu por seus ombros e cintura, até apalpar seu quadril de maneira possessiva e erótica. O moreno engoliu o baixo gemido, arrepiando-se e sentindo o coração bater mais alto. Todas as vezes que eles faziam aquilo o Corporal precisava se policiar ou acabaria cedendo a um dos mais básicos desejos humanos.

A primeira vez que eles fizeram sexo foi em uma noite fria e gelada, quando ambos acabaram presos em uma cabana ao norte. O treinamento levou-os até aquele lado da Muralha, e o rigoroso inverno os fez lembrar de que talvez, para o próximo ano, fosse mais seguro não seguir naquela direção. _Eu o conhecia há anos... e pensar que tudo o que precisávamos era de uma mera oportunidade._ _Nós ficamos presos na cabana porque as fechaduras estavam congeladas e havia um metro de neve do lado de fora._ Levi achou que talvez não sobrevivesse àquela noite e certamente aquele teria sido seu destino se ele estivesse sozinho. Porém, Erwin estava ao seu lado e não parecia compartilhar daquela fatalidade. A lareira havia sido acessa, eles comeram metade das rações reservadas para aquele tipo de missão, no entanto, o frio continuava mortalmente esgueirando-se pelos cantos, esperando que dormissem para sugar-lhes o pouco de vida restante.

Os dentes do moreno emitiam um som oco ao baterem uns contra os outros e o sono e o cansaço pareciam querer se apoderar de seu corpo pouco a pouco. O Corporal cochilou brevemente e acordou com o louro se aproximando e simplesmente pedindo que ele se despisse. _Eu achei que ele havia ficado louco. Eu realmente achei que Erwin houvesse perdido o juízo._ A realização, contudo, veio rápida e Levi obedeceu sem questionar. Os dois se enrolaram embaixo do único cobertor, ignorando o cheiro de mofo que estava impregnado no pedaço de pano encontrado na cabana.

Ele nunca se lembrou _quem_ ou _como_ começou, entretanto, o moreno gostava de acreditar que foi apenas uma reação natural à situação. Em um momento eles estavam deitados, juntos e imóveis, sentindo o calor um do outro, para no momento seguinte estarem perdidos em um longo e eufórico beijo, enquanto as mãos se misturavam, masturbando ambas as ereções e os gemidos baixos e roucos ecoavam pela pequena cabana. O que aconteceu depois foi simplesmente consequência. O Corporal nunca havia dormido com outro homem e sua última experiência sexual fora com uma moça de seios pequenos e cabelos vermelhos, antes de seu ingresso na Scouting Legion. Todavia, o que ele e o Comandante fizeram naquela noite havia sido além de qualquer experiência ou expectativa. Foi cru, quente e extasiante. A maneira como Erwin o virou e o possuiu, com pressa e desejo, penetrando-o com força e necessidade jamais poderia ser comparado aos dez minutos que ele passou no celeiro da garota de cabelos vermelhos. Levi sequer se importou em ocupar o papel passivo, porque, naquele momento, tudo o que estava em sua mente era a humana necessidade por contato.

Nenhum deles morreu naquela noite, e um time de resgate apareceu no dia seguinte logo após o amanhecer. E, por algum tempo, aquele assunto tornou-se esquecido, até que a mesma necessidade os aproximou mais uma vez e foi impossível dizer não. O verdadeiro terror existia do outro lado das muralhas, mas, quando os lábios se encontravam, o moreno esquecia-se momentaneamente que sua história não teria um final feliz. _E estamos nisso há mais de uma década... quem poderia imaginar tal coisa._

O Corporal não percebeu que fora guiado à cama até senti-la tocar o interior de seus joelhos. Seu corpo sentou-se e ele teria se arrastado deliberadamente para o meio se o louro não se ajoelhasse e tocasse sua mão, meneando a cabeça em negativo. As mãos pousaram em suas coxas, tocando a calça branca e subindo de maneira perigosa. Os polegares apertavam o interior das pernas e Levi mordeu o lábio inferior ao senti-los tocarem sua ereção. Aquilo excitou o Comandante, que sorriu. As mãos desceram para a perna direita e sua companhia começou a deslaçar a longa bota negra. Os movimentos eram lentos e delicados, e o moreno sentiu-se livre quando viu a bota ser colocada ao lado. Erwin fez o mesmo com a esquerda, oferecendo um rápido olhar na direção daquele sentado sobre a cama. O Corporal afastou um pouco as pernas, deitando-se e encarando o teto. _Alto. Desnecessariamente alto._ Ele sentiu as mãos subirem outra vez por suas pernas e os dedos desfizeram o laço da calça, abrindo-a e fazendo com que Levi fechasse os olhos. Seus lábios se entreabriram e sua voz gemeu baixa no exato momento em que o louro levou o membro até seus lábios. O arrepio que percorreu o corpo do moreno foi extasiante e o fez puxar o lençol creme, enrolando-o entre seus dedos e agindo como uma espécie de válvula de escape. Sem nada para segurar ou apertar, o Corporal temia perder o controle.

A tortura durou minutos e em nenhum instante Levi fez qualquer menção para que sua companhia parasse. As paredes eram grossas e o quarto era grande o bastante para ser basicamente impossível que qualquer som deixasse aquelas quatro paredes. Os gemidos do moreno tornaram-se mais altos conforme o Comandante se empenhava em oferecer prazer, e, quando o orgasmo finalmente chegou, o Corporal inclinou a cabeça para trás, deixando que um gemido rouco saísse do fundo de sua garganta. Os lábios de Erwin continuaram o que faziam, provando-o por completo e só parando quando Levi cobriu o rosto com um dos braços, focando-se em respirar. A calça foi retirada, assim como a roupa de baixo. Os lábios do louro subiram por seu abdômen, desabotoando a camisa branca e tocando a pele do moreno com possessividade.

O segundo beijo aconteceu quando o Corporal desfez-se de todas as suas peças de roupa, e então foi a vez de suas mãos começarem a despir o Comandante. Erwin era mais alto e encorpado, um adulto se comparado a ele. Intimamente Levi gostava de sentir os músculos entre as pontas de seus dedos e a maneira como aquele homem respondia tão honestamente aos seus toques e carícias. Desde que passaram a noite naquela cabana, o moreno pegou-se apreciando certas coisas que anteriormente sequer passavam por sua mente, como longos beijos e carícias ousadas.

As roupas do Comandante foram retiradas com certa pressa e Levi suspirou quando seu amante deitou-se sobre ele. Erwin desceu a mão até o baixo ventre do moreno, tocando a entrada e o fazendo tremer em antecipação. Até o louro, o Corporal não fazia ideia de que sexo entre dois homens pudesse ser tão curioso e prazeroso. O beijo foi interrompido quando o Comandante inclinou-se para o lado, pegando algo que estava embaixo da cama. Levi abriu os olhos, encarando o teto e fingindo não saber que sua companhia apoderava-se do frasco de óleo lubrificante. _Na primeira vez nós usamos saliva. A dor foi constante por um tempo, mas depois não houve nada além de puro prazer. _Erwin posicionou-se entre as pernas do moreno e não houve pedido de permissão ou aviso. O primeiro dedo o invadiu profundamente, retirando-se e penetrando-o novamente. O segundo dedo pediu passagem e o Corporal levou a mão até o próprio membro, começando a masturbá-lo. Quanto mais relaxado estivesse mais rápido o louro abandonaria as preliminares e daria o que ele _realmente_ ansiava, visto que, embora soasse extremamente errado e até mesmo sujo, ter seu amante entre suas pernas era uma necessidade.

Normalmente não havia muito tempo para preparações, por isso Levi poderia afirmar que apreciava um pouco a dor; porém, quando não havia reuniões ou missões entre aqueles peculiares momentos, o Comandante gostava de degustá-lo devagar e preparando-o com cuidado e certo zelo. Na última vez, antes da empreitada além da Muralha Maria, os dois passaram a noite no largo quarto de seu amante e em outro castelo. O sexo foi lento e parcialmente gentil e o moreno deixou que semanas de frustrações escorressem por seus poros, junto com o suor. Ao final, ambos deitaram em frente à lareira, nus, e repassaram a próxima missão, como se não houvesse nada mais natural. _Eu já passei do ponto em que deveria me perguntar se o que fazemos é ou não correto._ Um terceiro dedo foi adicionado aos outros dois e o Corporal gemeu mais alto ao sentir seu ponto especial ser massageado com uma teimosa insistência. _Ele poderia estar entre as pernas de qualquer mulher. Loura, morena, ruiva... nenhuma mulher diria não para o Líder da Scouting Legion. Em vez disso ele está aqui... comigo. _O segundo clímax foi mais intenso e pintou o abdômen. Seu corpo tornou-se mole e ele não sentiu as pernas serem afastadas, no entanto, seria impossível negligenciar a ereção que o invadiu em um único movimento.

Levi inclinou a nuca para trás e então nada mais fez sentido.

Desde a primeira vez que se viram o moreno achou Erwin capaz. O homem que comandava um grupo de pessoas cuja função era abraçar o desconhecido — e que, claro, funcionava como eufemismo para missão suicida — não poderia ser qualquer um. O louro era sério e centrado, profissional e dedicado. Em sua posição ele não poderia permitir erros ou segundos pensamentos. As decisões tinham de ser pensadas com frieza e, infelizmente, rapidez. _Eu coloquei minha vida nas mãos desse homem e não me arrependo. Eu sei que ele me abandonaria no caminho se isso significasse o sucesso da missão e eu jamais o culparia. É isso o que somos._ O moreno abriu os olhos ao sentir-se puxado para cima. Seus joelhos tocaram o colchão, as mãos seguraram o rosto do Comandante e o beijo foi longo e profundo, à medida que seu próprio corpo movia-se com pressa, sentando-se com força sobre a ereção de sua companhia.

As vozes se misturavam aos sons do ato e aquilo excitava o Corporal. Ele nunca achou que pudesse ser capaz de fazer aquelas coisas, deixar a expressão séria e suas responsabilidades para perder-se em minutos de pura luxúria. _Eu tive a chance de fazer isso muitas vezes. Sempre havia alguma recruta disposta a conseguir favores. _Levi poderia nomear meia dúzia de jovens que tentaram seduzi-lo, em vão, e em troca de melhores posições ou alguma forma de envolvimento emocional para que, eventualmente, não fossem enviadas além das Muralhas. Por esse motivo ele fora responsável por formar seu próprio time. _Erwin confiou em meu julgamento e disse que eu ficaria responsável por aquelas vidas._ O pensamento fez com que o moreno abrisse os olhos, interrompendo o beijo e apertando o ombro do louro. Aquele não era o momento mais apropriado para se pensar naquelas coisas.

"Você está bem?" A voz do Comandante soou rouca em sua orelha direta, arrepiando-o e fazendo-o ter consciência do que estava acontecendo sobre aquela cama. As mãos seguraram a cintura do Corporal, movendo-o para baixo e penetrando-o completamente. "Eu estou te machucando?"

"Não..."

Levi jogou o corpo para trás, apoiando ambas as mãos sobre a cama. Seu quadril mexeu-se e aquilo animou o homem que estava por baixo. Seu amante o segurou pelas coxas, movendo-se também e criando um ritmo rápido e intenso, que durou o tempo necessário para que seu orgasmo acontecesse. O moreno foi puxado pela cintura, posicionando-se melhor e sentindo o exato momento em que Erwin o preencheu. Seus braços envolveram o pescoço de sua companhia e vê-lo tremer trouxe um meio sorriso de satisfação aos lábios sempre sérios do Corporal. _Ele está corado._ Levi abaixou os olhos, encarando o pescoço avermelhado do louro. Seu rosto abaixou-se e seus lábios tocaram a pele, beijando-a e sugando-a por nenhum motivo aparente. A carícia deixou uma pequenina marca e o Comandante ergueu o rosto e sorriu, como se não se importasse com aquilo. O moreno levou uma das mãos até seu membro, contudo, Erwin fora mais rápido. As mãos do louro eram grandes e fortes, e uma delas envolveu a ereção do Corporal, começando a masturbá-la devagar. Os movimentos começaram lentos, entretanto, não demorou a que seu amante colocasse um pouco mais de afinco na carícia.

O moreno inclinou a nuca, gemendo mais e mais alto conforme seu corpo anunciava seu terceiro orgasmo. O Comandante ainda estava dentro dele e pensar sobre aquilo era tão erótico e extasiante quanto lembrar-se de todas as incontáveis vezes que Erwin o possuiu desde a noite na cabana. O clímax o fez encolher-se ao homem que estava por baixo, gemendo rouco e satisfeito, enquanto seu orgasmo pintava ambos os peitorais. Seu corpo tornou-se fraco e Levi teria caído para trás se sua companhia não o deitasse gentilmente sobre a cama. O louro retirou-se de dentro dele e por um momento o Corporal quase pediu que ele parasse e que permanecesse um pouco mais; pois apenas quando estavam unidos era que Levi esquecia-se momentaneamente o pesadelo em que viviam.

**x**

O vinho desceu fresco por sua garganta.

O moreno teria pedido outro copo, mas sabia que não poderia ceder àquele luxo. Se por alguma ironia do destino algum titã aparecesse naquela noite ele precisaria estar totalmente acordado e pronto para batalha. _Eu me sinto exausto. Completamente exausto. _O Corporal apoiou a cabeça no macio travesseiro, fitando o homem que cruzava o quarto. A nudez do Comandante não era novidade para ele, todavia, muitas vezes Levi se pegava admirando as costas largas e as pernas bem torneadas, à medida que seu corpo respondia prontamente ao anseio de tocá-las. Erwin retornou para a cama após guardar a garrafa de vinho, sentando-se na beirada e bagunçando os já bagunçados cabelos de seu amante.

"Sobre o que você está pensando?" O louro sussurrou a pergunta. Algumas vezes eles tinham esses momentos.

_Que eu estou pronto se você quiser continuar..._ A resposta do moreno foi somente um olhar. Certas coisas não deveriam ou poderiam ser ditas, então de nada adiantaria perder tempo com tais pensamentos.

"Eu recebi as informações sobre os novos recrutas. Talvez seja hora de você escolher outro time."

"Você sabe que eles fugirão com os rabos entre as pernas assim que você fizer seu discurso sobre a Scouting Legion. Pare de mentir para si mesmo, Erwin." O Corporal ouvia as mesmas palavras todos os anos. Não importava realmente o número de recrutas, poucos teriam coragem de se aventurar além das Muralhas. _As pessoas farão qualquer coisa por aquela falsa sensação de segurança. Eu não consigo culpá-las._

"Será interessante ter rostos novos." O Comandante sorriu. Ele não lembrava em nada o sempre composto homem que dava ordens atrás de uma mesa de madeira localizada em um escritório com pouca iluminação. "Eu lembro quando o vi pela primeira vez. Você não mudou nada."

"Eu não sou mais aquele rapaz... quase uma criança." Levi sentou-se na cama, incomodado com o rumo daquela conversa.

"Eu sei." Erwin tocou o rosto do moreno e ofereceu um honesto e gentil sorriso. "Eu nunca faria o que fizemos com uma criança."

"Eu posso dormir tranquilo agora." O Corporal respondeu sem emoção. Os dedos que tocavam suas bochechas o faziam sentir-se seguro.

"Eu não sabia que você estava com sono."

"Eu não estou."

Ele inclinou-se à frente, permitindo que seus lábios tocassem os do homem sentado na beirada da cama. O beijo foi longo e não demorou a que ambos estivessem novamente deitados. Levi sabia que não poderia passar a noite naquele quarto, assim como sabia que eventualmente chegaria o dia em que eles não dividiriam mais ocasiões e camas. _Chegará o momento em que ele se casará e formará uma família. A mesma coisa deverá acontecer comigo e a noite na cabana não passará de lembrança. _O moreno virou-se, ficando por cima e encarando o louro. O Corporal viu-se refletido naqueles profundos e brilhantes olhos verdes, e por um momento ele desejou que não houvesse mais luta. Que não existisse razão para deixar aquele quarto, aquela cama...

"Você sabe o que existe além dessas Muralhas, Levi?" O Comandante passou os dedos por entre os cabelos negros. Não houve resposta. "Liberdade. Você sabe o que isso significa?"

Os olhos de Levi se mantiveram fixos em seu amante, porém, ele sentiu o arrepio em sua nuca que acompanhou as seguintes palavras:

"Cabana. Uma cabana no meio de lugar nenhum." O moreno respondeu sem hesitar. Aquela foi a primeira coisa que cruzou sua mente.

Erwin o estudou por alguns segundos e ofereceu um gentil sorriso antes de puxá-lo para outro beijo.

Não importava o rumo que suas vidas tomassem, o Corporal tinha certeza de que a liberdade tinha o mesmo significado para ambos.

Não era doce ou colorida ou forrada por flores, mas sim escondida nos pés de uma montanha e coberta de neve. Ali era o único lugar cujas paredes não pareciam gigantescas e assustadoras.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Mais uma Eruri!

Na verdade, esta foi a primeira fanfic que escrevi sobre esses dois. Eu estava pronta para postá-la quando o capítulo 49 aconteceu, há dois meses, e fiquei de mimimi. Decidi postar porque o futuro é incerto (ainda mais em SnK!) e eu odiaria ficar com fanfic parada.

A história foi dividida em duas partes. Esta é a primeira, contada pelo POV do Levi; a segunda eu postarei no primeiro domingo de novembro e será narrada pelo Erwin. Como vocês devem imaginar, é a tal da missão envolvendo a cabana. A escolha da ordem não-cronológica na narrativa foi proposital.

Obrigada por lerem até aqui e até novembro!


End file.
